And Then There Was Static
And Then There Was Static is an upcoming British horror film about the Internet creepypasta character Slender Man. It stars Kiera Knightley as Maxine Dudley and Dee Bradley Baker as the voice of Slender Man Preview A woman is being haunted by a demon. It murdered her family, destroyed her home, and now it is chasing her through the woods. As her life flashes before her eyes, she recounts the story. From her first meeting the demon she calls The Faceless One, right up until it ruins her life. And then... And Then There Was Static, coming to a cinema near you 2015. You Know When He's There Cast '''Keira Knightley as Maxine Dudley: '''A young woman who's life is terrorized by Slender Man. She is the main protagonist. '''Dee Bradley Baker as Slender Man (voice): '''The faceless demon who hunts children, and in this case, young women '''Bradley Cooper as Jerry Dudley-Matthews: '''Maxine's ex-husband and father of two of her kids. He helps her defeat Slender Man. '''Rhys Ifans as Mark Hallrow - '''Maxine's boyfriend and father to one of her kids. While she is working late, Slender Man arrives and kills Mark and her kids. '''Cole Sprouse as Angelo Dudley: '''One of Maxine's kids, fathered by Jerry. Murdered by Slender Man. '''Dylan Sprouse as Joseph Dudley: '''The second of Maxine's kids to be fathered by Jerry, and is also murdered by Slender Man. '''Maurice Cole as Aaron Hallrow-Dudley: '''The youngest of Maxine's kids, fathered by Mark. He survives the Slender Man attack, and becomes one of his proxies. Later killed by police. '''Anna Faris as The One: '''A mysterious proxie who attacks Maxine. She seems to have godly powers, and later turns out to be possessed by Slender Man completely. Also known as Slender Woman. '''Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Banshee: '''An old woman in the local bar, jabbering on about a faceless demon who murdered her best friend. Slender Man eventually finds her and murders her. Crew Writer: Well, me? Director: Steven Spielberg Wait, I don't actually have to make this, do I? Editor: Julian Clarke Rumours Dee Bradley Baker tweeted "Just Raking up some leaves" a week after the announcement of the film. This caused major rumours that The Rake will be in the film. Spin-Off A related film is being made, Trinity Of Death, which features Eliza Dudley-Pritchard, Maxine's cousin, being haunted by two mutant demons - namely Jeff The Killer and The Rake - who are looking to find a suitable body for the mind of Slender Man to form through. It is set to be released 2015. Dee Bradley Baker has formed an interest in returning as Slender Man, whilst Tom Cruise has tweeted a picture of himself in a dark room with movie cameras, along with the tweet "Just about to go to sleep before filming", shortly before Spielberg (also directing Trinity of Death) confirmed that they had bagged him for the role of Jeff. Johnny Depp expressed interest in playing The Rake, but after it was revealed that they only needed a voice actor (thanks to CGI), he lost interest. Dee Bradley Baker will also voice The Rake. Your biggest fan, this is Stan. (talk) 16:01, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Did you like this idea? Yes No Category:Horror Category:Movies Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural horror Category:Dexter Maximus Category:Movies Category:Creepypasta Category:Horror Category:Supernatural horror Category:British films